


「幽灵吉良X迪亚波罗」他山之石

by SolubleMoon



Category: JoJo - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolubleMoon/pseuds/SolubleMoon
Summary: 幽灵吉良在罗马遇见了一个能看见他的人。
Relationships: Diavolo & Kira Yoshikage (JoJo: Diamond is Unbreakable)
Kudos: 2





	「幽灵吉良X迪亚波罗」他山之石

走直线，不停左顾右盼。  
时不时放慢脚步看看风景。  
撞到行人要连连点头道歉。  
对看起来古老的建筑，桥梁，雕塑，甚至街灯都要表现出浓厚兴趣。  
——这些都做到的话，看起来就十足像来意大利旅游的普通日本人了，这是我这三天里总结出来的。  
我叫吉良吉影，是个幽灵，现正迷失于罗马街头。

距那个尼姑去往生已经过了快两年，我再没遇见第二个能看得见我的人，也理所当然地丢了工作，断了收入。  
早知道就不让她死了，我每每忆起都后悔不已。  
结果就是，这一年多里我没和任何人交谈。我每日徘徊于街头，进出于图书馆和咖啡店，坐在那些一动不动，像株植物似的安静的人身边和他们一起看书，或是在空荡荡的私营小型电影院欣赏些旧片。临近晚间，我便出没于一居室的公寓附近，假扮成快递员，亦或寻找其他各种各样的理由让人把门打开，因为我是个幽灵，要想进门，非得要屋子主人灵魂的许可才行。  
我行事谨慎，从不惊吓任何人，不窥探屋子主人的隐私。遇到不养猫狗婴儿，品位高雅，修养良好的人家，我会帮忙洗碗浇花聊作报答。虽说如此，我的存在还是成了令人惶惶的怪谈，我不得不流离于各个城镇之间。这种生活下的感受如同锅里的水沸声，使我感受不到平静，来意大利前的那段时间，我甚至在想，要不回到那座蛋屋，「自杀」算了。

“说起来，她究竟有没有去到「那个世界」啊？”

我一边思索一边踱步于台伯河边。河面上，垂着大理石桥雪白圣洁的倒影，宛如新娘的头纱。圣彼得大教堂恢弘的圆顶咫尺可见，我把头探到一名女游客拿着的旅行指南上。  
「哈德良桥，又名圣天使桥，公元134年由罗马皇帝哈德良兴建…」  
刚来意大利的时候，这里的一切都令人耳目一新，现在这些所谓的异国风情已经让我感到厌倦了，而且，因为我连意大利语也说不流利，找个栖身之所变得愈发困难。  
这一带古建筑很多，我走在石膏斑驳的墙下浓重的阴影里，因为潮湿，那些墙显得如此昏暗，上面溅满了绿森森的青苔。  
今天天气明明很不错，阳光之下，树叶光耀，闪烁如银。  
“要不，今晚就在这过一夜好了。”  
我喃喃自语，突然从墙垣另一边传来一声狗吠。  
我讨厌狗。

那之后又过了多久？有没有一个月？我在博尔戈区的小巷里见到了令人匪夷所思的一幕。  
那天的天空很奇特，紫红色的，边缘浮着些死肉般的粉，像是两种天空的混血，说不出的怪诞。大颗大颗的晚霞滴落下来，如同油渍般浸在穷街陋巷的街道上。  
夜幕就要降临，我还没找到能让我栖身的地方，正为之烦躁不已。我把头探进一条窄巷，里面摆着几个比人还高的垃圾桶，高窗被木板钉得风雨不透，墙壁上满是涂鸦。一只猫正舔着爪子，好奇地盯着我。  
这一带的民居实在不多，再耗下去，今晚恐有露宿之忧。  
这时，我忽然闻到一股血腥味。  
最初我以为是铁窗的锈味，但是那味道愈来愈浓，而且闻起来湿润，新鲜，暖洋洋的，让人想起把才摘的李子放在凉水下面冲洗的感觉，这个比喻或许有些奇怪，我又不是吸血鬼那种传说中的生物，对血液的好坏无从感受。  
我沿着街道向前，可能是今天的天色异常生动的原因，四周看上去比平日里还要破败。街道上杳无人烟，好像只有我一个人在这里走走停停破坏着和谐的寂静。  
忽然一阵滞重的足音由远及近，我应声而望，一个人正从黑黢黢的巷陌里缓慢地移行而来。  
——这是个成年男人，身材修长，步履蹒跚，手扶着墙，身体斜支在墙上。他有一头烟粉色的长发，这是他走近后，我借着夕晖分辨出来的。他上半身近乎赤裸，一件黑色的网状背心，与其说是衣服，更像是某种饰品，类似圣诞树上一圈圈彩灯。他身形消瘦，皮肤苍白，肌肉却很结实，恰如其分地轻覆于骨骼之上，织出流畅的线条，残留着些许锻炼的痕迹。这具成熟而富于故事性的躯体配上那件背心给人一种辛辣感，我低头看向他的下半身，裤子倒是好好穿着。  
等他站在我面前，我才发现他比我想得要年长，似乎是三十岁左右，涂着黑色的唇彩，两腮削陷，下巴很尖。他的瞳孔很奇妙，眼睛亮得出奇，且伴着些血丝，眼下有浓重的阴影。他看上去相当命运多舛，且正好在最为狼狈的时刻为我所观察，但他依旧气质高傲，眼神里仿佛生来便充满藐视和质疑。  
他的一只手捂着腹部，手腕微微颤抖。  
我蓦地一惊。  
他身上插着一把钩子，钩子不自然地尖，像是破碎后才变得锋利。我辨认出那是高层楼居民用来拉下窗蓬的长钩，我想不明白这人何以被这种东西贯穿腹部。  
血液自他指缝间漫溢出来，想来他的手掌已经完全被血染红。  
和街头小流氓起了争执吗？真不走运。  
这时我和他的距离只有一肩宽，反正我已习惯于做个特别亲密的围观者了，但他突然抬头，不悦地瞥了我一眼。  
“看什么看。”  
我大为惊讶，下意识地四下环顾，但周围空无一人。  
他是对我说的。  
“你看得见我？”  
他不作理会，往前走了几步。这时他腹部的伤口仿佛突然裂开，血哗啦一下痛砸在地，那把钩子肯定把他体内的重要脏器搅碎了。剧痛加上失血，我看见他身躯摇晃，倒在路上，脸贴地面，开始轻微地痉挛。  
他既然看到了我，我就觉得自己有了必须对眼前的情景做出些反应的责任， 这才是普通人的逻辑。我想帮他叫医生，但我没有手机，而且医生也看不见我。所以有好几分钟，我都像哑了的乌鸦一样，直愣愣地看着他。  
痉挛停止后，他忽然消失了。  
连带着染黑地面的血，消失得彻彻底底。  
我伫立于巷尾，缄默地盯着他的身体曾伏于上的那片石砖地，像在等待一个下文，但是什么都没有再出现或是消失，如同已经谢幕的坂井弘幸的魔术一样。那个男人凭空不见，干脆利落，使我想起厨房清洁用品广告上，一双美手的主妇用抹布轻巧地擦去白如新雪的台面上的污渍。  
幽灵？  
不对，幽灵只有被现世的生物主动碰触才会受伤，而且从不流血。  
一阵莫名的怪诞和焦虑袭来，巷子两边的墙仿佛在盯着我，向我逼近。我想深呼吸，却觉得仿佛空气中都包含着刚才的男人被溶解的部分。我大步走出巷子，没有回头，一边走一边思索，直到脑袋里再挖不出什么东西。接着我决定忘记刚才看见的事，贯彻己身的信条，把注意力集中在现实而迫切的事物上。

三天后是个阴天，我照例为了寻找合适的住处而奔波，在巷道间来回穿梭。何其落魄，我不过是想头顶有片瓦能够遮风挡雨而已。  
无人知晓太阳何时默默退场，黑暗开始漫不经心地演奏着，地上充满了它们低劣的和声。我突然发现了一扇门，表面油漆剥落，信箱里卷成一团的广告已经发黄。  
门虚掩着，但我进不去，说明屋里有人。这种破败的地方，用送快递当借口好像行不通。  
我正暗自思忖进去的方法，室内突然传来声音。  
“谁在外面？进来。”  
今天真走运。  
我想都没想地大步进门。  
室内昏暗，没有开灯，比起一般民宅显然更为逼仄，可以一眼看见屋子另一边大面窗帘后透出的微光。地上铺着亮绿的瓷砖，墙壁颜色灰暗，无画无钟，空气干燥而陈旧。我沿着仅有的一条通道走到头，里面有个稍大些的房间。  
房间里，有个男人躺在一个蒙了布的台子上。

那人面对着我，肢体横陈。他的腿修长纤细，脚趾尖仿佛施舍似地指向我。  
——像是才摘的，未开苞的百合，枝叶未经修剪地被摆放在这里。  
他全身上下只穿了一件黑色的吊袜带。金线刺绣，甲虫眼睛般细小的珍珠嵌在上面，宛如异常明亮的灰尘。  
吊袜带似乎绑束得不够紧，他的一根手指送进绑带与大腿之间的画面，像一道白色闪电，在我空空的脑海里猛然亮起。  
手指投下的窄小阴影，仿佛是通向一切的锁孔，一扇三角形的小门，连变小了的爱丽丝，都只能伸一个脚掌进去——我不敢细看。光是想象了一下，我就觉得自己像一根香烟一样被点燃了。  
他背后是脏器颜色的红幔。色彩纷异的花盛在古怪的容器里，插花的手法如此荒诞，仿佛法国和亚马逊只隔着一线河流——那些喘不过气的颜色像油一样在他身上濡开。我才注意到这里是个雕塑教室，并且布灰已久，晦暗难明的气氛如一声声苍老的咳嗽。  
窗是有的——不过上了铁闸。此刻月亮化作白蛇，宛如溯源一般越过窗框，沿墙而下，找上他的身体，他似一具无机的雕塑，但凭月光在上面蠕动——他的手指还伸在吊袜带里面。  
我现在觉得自己只是这里无数积灰的雕塑中的一座——不能说，也不能动。

那个人把脸抬起来，我才发现他是三天前我在博尔戈区见到的那个男人。  
我倒也不十分惊讶，他既然能凭空消失，死而复生对他也许算不了什么。  
但我还是忍不住再次看向他的腹部，那曾经被钩子洞穿的地方，现在平整光滑，无伤口，也无疮疤。  
“是你？”他看清我的样子，反倒显得很讶异，接着露出如同被动地沾染上麻烦事的表情。  
“帮我把手上这玩意解开。”  
我这才发现他的双手被两条皮质镣铐固定住，环绕手腕的红印和淤痕异常的深，仿佛直抵骨头。我开始猜测他到底在这张台子上待了多久。  
我过去帮他解绑，目光避开他光裸的身体和吊袜带，他也别过脸。  
“我只是刚好路过，举手之劳，你没有向我解释的义务。但我今晚要在这过夜。”  
我手上动作不停，刻意用了一种冷漠的口气。他显然没想到我会提这个要求，瞪大眼睛，仿佛看见了一个疯子。  
我又环顾了一下房间，黑魆魆的，物品摆放杂乱无章，墙角结着蛛网，冷冰冰充满敌意地审视着我们两个。我很确定，这个房子和这个男人没半点关系。  
说真的，我想赶快和他撇清，但我无处可去，而且天已经黑透了。  
“随便你。”他低下头，开始穿裤子，那件网衣滑落在脚边。

我坐在一块雕了一半的石膏旁，那个粉发男人倚着墙角，黑暗拥裹着我们两个。气氛僵冷，我们不声不响地对坐了一个小时，听着沙沙的晚风。  
若是能有台电视机或者收音机，随便创造出点什么声音，我都能比现在更专注敏锐地思考。我已经惯于独处了，明明身处现世，却仿佛独自游离于另一个时空。那些每天自我身边川流而过的人们，不管我是大吼大叫，亦或喃喃自语，都神情木然，无所表示。现在屋子里有一个人，看得见我，听得见我，他身上有某种引力。太过安静的现在，我朦胧地感觉我的思绪被支离，被牵扯过去，像迷雾似的聚拢在他身上。他像一场浇湿我的急雨。  
“你没有呼吸。”  
他突然发声，语气淡淡的。  
“我是个幽灵。”我想都不想就接了话，从未感觉自己这么迫切地需要交流。  
一阵沉默。我刚想再说点什么，他突然起身朝我走过来，经过月光下面，窗幔的阴影勾勒出他胸腹的线条。  
他在我身边坐下。  
“我是个幽灵，全无生前的记忆，从日本来。”  
“来旅游的？”他一挑眉。  
我看着他骨节分明，柔软而富有攻击性的妖娆双手，忽然感叹，这个男人从前肯定异常冷酷。  
“算是吧。”  
他下低头，过了好一会才再次发问。  
“人死了都会变成幽灵？”  
“能自如思考，触碰到物体的幽灵，我还没遇见过第二个，能看见我的人，我也只见过两个。”  
————其中一个就是你，我把这话咽了下去，觉得有点多余。  
“我的名字是吉良吉影。”  
我滔滔不绝，他一直在旁默默地听，既没表态也没报上自己的姓名，真是的，不要总用问句回答问句啊。  
“…就是这样，从那座蛋屋逃出来后，我折返回去杀了那个尼姑，死神生涯就此终结。”  
「话痨的日本幽灵」，我感觉自己正被打上这个标签。  
“失去记忆，与过去决裂，挺不错啊。”  
他要是不说这句话，我会以为他已经睡着了。我决定主动发问，反正我已经说了足够多。  
“你怎么会被绑在这？”  
他瞥了一眼整个屋子，突然显得有点烦躁：  
“当时没什么意识，碰到一个喝多了的老变态。他早就逃了，估计是清醒后，把自己当成了杀人凶手。”  
“你好像是不死之身。”  
我挑出他话中最令我疑惑的部分发问。  
“我死不了。”  
可能是幽灵的特性，我对人的意识波动很敏感，我能注意到他说这句话时，精神变得有点微弱，如同某种象征。  
“我被一个人用能将事物化无的能力攻击，永远无法达到真实的死亡，只能在死亡的过程中周而复始。”  
什么样的人能做到这种事？我不禁感叹。  
“你能看见我，或许就是因为这个。”  
他默然。  
我像是懂了，我不是一个人待在生死间的夹缝里。

月光将四周的雕像映得洁白通透，上面瑟瑟抖动的阴影，宛如群聚的蚊蝇。  
“吉良吉影。是「死亡」把你带到我面前的。我能感觉到，逐渐逼近的，镇魂曲的「死亡」。”  
“吉良。”  
他忽然凑近，我才发现他脸上有淡淡的雀斑，嘴唇的形状坚硬而挑逗。  
“你以前是杀手是吧，替我暗杀一个人。”  
“你是说那个让你死不了的人？他在意大利？”  
“对。他是欧洲最大的黑帮「Passione」的老板，现在应该在那不勒斯。”  
“你干了什么惹上黑帮？”  
“那个黑帮是我创的。”  
“……”

我忽然发现自己被他逼到墙角了。他的呼吸打在我脸颊上，一小片热带雨林。  
“他的能力只作用于有生命的东西…”  
他继续喃喃自语，语速忽然变快，仿佛只为了理清思路，不在乎我听清与否。我察觉出他的精神高涨起来，如同变了调的梵高油画。  
“你帮我杀了他，等我重回顶点，你想要什么，我都可以给你。”  
这句话吐字清晰，是说给我听的。  
我低头。  
男人的乳头是红褐色，像两颗鲜润的赭石。

“报酬我要一栋房子。”  
“一栋独属于我自己的房子，三室一厅，家具齐全，装修不能太没品位。还有，基本家具，烤箱和蒸箱，指甲刀，沥水板，茶具架，蒸汽熨斗，咖啡机，盆栽和猫这些也要统统齐备。要有一个可以用木质音响听华格纳的房间，最好有面大落地窗。”  
我一口气把话说完，果不其然，他脸上又出现了那种看疯子似的表情。  
“可以。”  
“那么雇佣关系成立。”  
“首先我得设法弄到一把枪。”我在他身前坐下，感觉像在给小孩子上课：“我得找到一个肯让我进门的人，他家里得有枪。”  
迪亚波罗从旁边一大叠焦褐发脆的画纸上撕了一块，写下一行字。  
“你到这个地址去，那里肯定有枪。”  
他顿了顿。  
“努恩佐.贝利可罗，你就说这个名字。屋里的人是个叛徒，你拿上枪和钱，杀了他无妨。”  
我把纸条折好，放在西装左胸的口袋里。

我们断断续续地聊着天，他说话的声音逐渐变弱，是困了吗。  
“话说，你没有其他信得过的人吗？”  
“他死了。”  
“…他叫多比欧，但是那孩子，已经死了。”  
他突然拿起地上滚落的一件东西，好像是个笔筒，紧紧贴着侧脸。  
“多比欧，我亲爱的多比欧。我灵魂之烟，我的表面…”  
我看向他的眼神多了一分怜悯。  
“我的多比欧..我要过去了…”  
夜还长，房间里月光凌乱，地上有个梦话不断的男人，与之相比，夜风拥裹的街道似乎还平静点。  
我推开门，戴上帽子走出屋外。

我走了两条街，找到一家外墙贴满铁丝网和过期广告的便利店，拿了瓶装水，湿巾和汤罐头，把零钱留在昏昏欲睡的小哥柜台上。

“迪亚波罗？”  
我模仿着他说自己名字时的发音叫他。  
一把布满黑斑的雕刻凿没入他的胸口，剜出一个水光潋滟的小孔，血从里面汩汩流出，沿着他赤裸的腹部和双腿蜿蜒而下，像一幅色调残忍，笔法粗野的油画。  
我在他身边坐下，轻轻拭去他前额和嘴唇上冰凉的汗。  
他消失了。  
那天的夜风很冷——很冷——在大街上游荡，如同手指快速地敲过琴键，净化着整座城市。雕塑教室的玻璃破了一块，风从那里扑进来，不声不响地掀起窗幔，像一只满身血腥味的猫。  
我把手贴近西装左胸，抚摸着那张纸，已经被揉得有些皱了。

我见到那个人了，那个少年，比想象中年轻太多，若不是事先做好了长足的调查，我怎么也不会相信他就是热情的幕后之人。一张俊美的脸，金发柔软，侧脸柔软，仿佛自教堂金色圆顶的彩绘中笔直坠落。  
我将手伸进衣袋，握紧枪。保险栓被推开时发出的声音细小清脆，混进硬币被抛进许愿池的声响里。  
天空高远，一碧如洗。  
依旧是个大好晴日。

fin


End file.
